1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air scrubber apparatus designed for purifying foul air produced during, for example, an embalming or an autopsy carried out on a work table in an embalming or autopsy room.
It should be pointed out that the use of the scrubber apparatus of the invention is not limited to its use for embalming and autopsy. Indeed, it can be used for any other purpose provided that malodorous, pungent and/or corrosive gaseous substances similar to those inherent to embalming and autopsy or which can be removed by air filter means of the scrubber apparatus of the invention are mixed to the ambient air, thereby rendering necessary a cleaning of the ambient air from such gaseous substances in order to keep breathable the air in the room.
2. Related Art
In conventional autopsy or embalming rooms, exhaust fans are provided to evacuate the produced foul air to the outside. An important drawback of such exhaust fans is that, while evacuating to the outside the foul air, heated or cooled air is also evacuated thereby greatly increasing the heating and conditioning costs.
A solution to this drawback is to use an air scrubber apparatus which returns the air to the room after purification thereof. Some apparatuses of this type are proposed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,844,741 (Dimitrik), 3,846,072 (Patterson), 4,118,191 (Bohnensieker), and 4,252,547 (Johnson). However, none of these apparatuses is adapted for its use in a room to carry out, for example, embalming or autopsy